


The Libraries in the Library

by dirigibleplumbing



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Doctor Who (2005), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Also featuring: Squirrel Girl & America Chavez & JARVIS & Sam Wilson & even more Avengers than that, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Getting Together, L-space, Libraries, M/M, Minor Kate Bishop/America Chavez, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Tamika Flynn (Welcome to Night Vale) - Freeform, Tenth Doctor Era, The Doctor (Doctor Who) - Freeform, The Librarian (Discworld) - Freeform, The Timeless Archives (Avengers Academy), Tony Stark Hates Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing
Summary: hawkguy:all the doors and windows of the timeless archives disappeared and my friends are trapped in there and i was hoping you could kick open some kind of portal or something and help get them out?MsAmerica:So they’re in L-space(That’s the plane of existence created by the interdimensional conjunction of libraries and bookshops that pierces the fabric of the space-time continuum)hawkguy:if you’re free later do you think you could help out?MsAmerica:sure if they’re still stuck there when Kate and I are done I’ll come check it outI mean assuming they don’t interfere with the nature of causality because then the concepts of before and after will become moot and the multiverse could unravelOr: A collection of text conversations on the Avengers Academy chat app during a crisis at the Timeless Archives.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	The Libraries in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> For the “magic library” square on my Steve/Tony bingo. 
> 
> The main Avengers fandom is AvAc but I borrowed most of Winter Soldier's characterization from _Squirrel Meets World_ by Shannon Hale and Dean Hale, and some of Doreen's from Ryan North. 
> 
> There are a fair few other fandoms in this crossover. I’ve only tagged the ones where characters from those universes interact with the Avengers characters, so as not to clutter those fandoms’ feeds. 
> 
> If you’re confused about anyone’s usernames or what universe they’re in at any given time, there are notes on this at the end. These contain minor spoilers for the story. (For example, you reading the notes might reveal a character who hasn't shown up yet, or identify a library that you might've eventually recognized on your own.)

**iamironman:** rhodey and I are like one minute away I swear  
for real. don’t do all the studying without us 

**WinsomeWasp:** for real real? 

**iamironman:** I just made rhodey stop for pretzels 

**Steve:** It’s fine, Tony. We’re just getting started anyway. Meet us in the stacks by the globe room. ::upside-down smiley-face:: 

**WarMachineRox:** lies. 

don’t believe him you guys, he stopped because these toddlers wanted iron man’s autograph 

**iamironman:** guilty ::blushing face:: ::finger-guns emoji:: ::smiling sunglasses face:: 

**WarMachineRox:** don’t let him touch you he’s covered in melted ice cream and toddler gunk

 **wintersoldierisgo:** is clint with you? 

**WarMachineRox:** no but I just heard someone crying by the coffee cart so he can’t be too far off 

**iamironman:** also I really do have pretzels  
wait, the stacks by the globe room or the stacks by the map room that’s mostly globes? 

**Steve:** The stacks by the Map Room that’s mostly globes. See you soon! ::smiley face:: 

* * *

**hawkguy:** sorry sorry i’m here now i just spilled coffee on my phone and then i had to change my clothes and then i went to get a new coffee but they ran out of everything except decaf  
aw, library, no  
is there a magician in there? did they make all the doors disappear?  
checking round back  
hey guys is this a prank?  
the windows are gone too  
guys?  
guys? 

* * *

**iamironman:** ha, ha  
okay jan you can put the ladder back now 

**WinsomeWasp:** are you two still up in the gallery? 

**wintersoldierisgo:** bring back the pretzels asap 

**Steve:** Yes. We thought you moved the ladder so we’d be stuck up here. 

**wintersoldierisgo:** negative  
did you get those little mustard packets to go with the pretzels 

**WinsomeWasp:** Bucky and Rhodey and me were going to the computer lab but I think we’re like… stuck in a stairwell now? 

**wintersolderisigo:** has anyone been in contact with hawkeye  
my attempts to reach him have failed 

**iamironman:** sorry, I haven’t  
I tried to text jarvis too and it didn’t work. I think it’s the wifi in here 

**Steve:** Tony’s found a secret door in one of the bookcases. We’re going through to see if there’s a way down from the other side. 

**WinsomeWasp:** Steve. please. I’m begging you. I’m literally begging you. try to be a little more genre-savvy. we’re at a superhero school. some of our classmates are literal sorcerers and magicians. and we fight gross interdimensional monsters, like, once a week. do not go through the secret door. I already see a landing coming up we’ll be right there 

**WarMachineRox:** the Archives are FOUR storeys right? 

**iamironman:** last I checked yeah 

**WarMachineRox:** pretttty sure we’re on the 6th floor rn 

**iamironman:** that doesn’t bode well 

**Steve:** Don’t worry, Jan. I’ve seen Young Frankenstein. I think Tony and I can handle a creepy German lady and ominous violin playing. 

**iamironman:** don’t listen to him there’s no creepy violin playing 

**Steve:** That’s true. It sounds more like an oboe, a full brass section, a piano, and a women’s choir. 

* * *

**iamironman:** hey bubblegum  
how’s being trapped in a stairwell? 

**WarMachineRox:** cut the shit. what did steve do? 

**iamironman:** what? 

**WarMachineRox:** playing dumb doesn’t suit you 

**iamironman:** FINE  
he didn't do anything really  
just  
rhodey  
you should’ve seen how he SMILED at me 

**WarMachineRox:** thanks but I think I’ll be okay without seeing it  
you’ve described it like eighty times  
was this the one made of sunshine or the one made of rainbows  
or the one where his eyes sparkled at you meaningfully 

**iamironman:** and then when we went through the secret door our hands brushed  
and I think we had a moment  
a MOMENT moment you know? 

**WarMachineRox:** wow

 **iamironman:** right?!  
do you think it means something?! 

**WarMachineRox:** yeah 

**iamironman:** what???

 **WarMachineRox:** that you’re obsessed and you should fucking tell him how you feel 

**iamironman:** why do I talk to you about these things 

**WarMachineRox:** cuz you know I’m right 

**iamironman:** doubtful  
thanks for listening to me though  
I really appreciate it. seriously 

**WarMachineRox:** anytime tones 

* * *

**hawkguy:** hey 

**WandaWitch:** who is this and how did you get this number 

**hawkguy:** oh hi sorry wanda it’s clint  
you know. hawkeye  
the dude hawkeye not kate hawkeye  
i have a dog  
lucky  
lucky the dog 

**WandaWitch:** right of course! hi 

**hawkguy:** hey so sorry to text you out of nowhere and maybe this is really random but are you at the timeless archives right now 

**WandaWitch:** no  
why? 

**hawkguy:** uh no reason except i think all the doors and windows have disappeared 

**WandaWitch:** and you think I would do something like that? 

**hawkguy:** of course not!!! i just thought you might y’know know who did it and why 

**WandaWitch:** chill Clint I’m fucking with you 

**hawkguy:** ha ha  
right of course my bad  
no clue on the library thing, then? 

**WandaWitch:** sorry. I’m on the astral plane with Stephen and the Ancient One 

**hawkguy:** good reception there huh 

**WandaWitch:** you know I can kill you with my brain 

**hawkguy:** please tell me you’re quoting firefly right now 

**WandaWitch:** ::winking face::

* * *

**iamironman:** are you guys okay?! 

**Steve:** Who was screaming? Do you need a medic? 

**WinsomeWasp:** omg omg omg  
that was BONKERS 

**iamironman:** what happened?! 

**WarMachineRox:** dude  
there is some shit happening here  
I mean more than usual 

**wintersoldierisgo:** we fought a lovecraftian horror ::tentacle emoji:: 

**WarMachineRox:** man don’t even type that shit

 **iamironman:** (a) are you still sane (b) was it cthon because he is BANNED from this plane of existence and should know better and (c) how many face tentacles did it have 

**WarMachineRox:** it didn’t have any tentacles it was just eldritch 

**WinsomeWasp:** so like  
okay  
we got to the next floor and it seemed normal. there were bookshelves and windows and signs pointing to the stairs and the library reception desk and it said we were in biographies 

**wintersoldierisgo:** can confirm. was the biography section. I perused a biography of Helen Hunt and one of Sean Penn 

**WinsomeWasp:** and we thought we saw this, idk, faceless being behind some of the shelves so we went to the reception desk to talk to a librarian and I rang the little bell on the desk  
and then OMG 

**WarMachineRox:** this thing had talons like wolverine 

**WinsomeWasp:** its teeth were HAIRY, Tony  
its *~teeth~*  
were  
HAIRY!!!  
that is so not okay 

**WarMachineRox:** also it had way too many eyes  
just. way more than anything should have  
and none of them were in the place where eyes should be 

**WinsomeWasp:** and then this teenager ran in  
dressed like an extra from a commercial for fitness equipment in a 1980s dystopia  
and she was all like, “get back! and try to make yourself bigger than the librarian!” 

**wintersoldierisgo:** i believe she is law enforcement. she wore a sheriff’s badge and seemed to have command of the child soldiers accompanying her 

**iamironman:** wait wait wait  
go back to the “make yourself bigger” 

**WinsomeWasp:** right?!  
so obviously I made myself giant 

**iamironman:** obv 

**WarMachineRox:** then we kicked its ass 

**iamironman:** right on 

**Steve:** So who screamed? 

**wintersoldierisgo:** unknown. the children tackled the creature and overpowered it so we made our exit. however evidence suggests it was the librarian 

**Steve:** You left those kids in there with that thing? 

**WinsomeWasp:** believe me, they’re gonna be just fine 

* * *

**Steve:** Hey Bucky. How was fighting that librarian? 

**wintersoldierisgo:** diverting, if unsatisfactory. I would like to have stayed and seen our enemy defeated 

**Steve:** Yeah, that’s too bad. 

**wintersoldierisgo:** are you in danger? 

**Steve:** What? No, we’re just walking through some big shelves.  
The weird music has stopped, too.  
Why? 

**wintersoldierisgo:** is this about iron man 

**Steve:** Well, since you brought it up, I’d like your perspective on something. 

**wintersoldierisgo:** my perspective is that you work well together as a two-person team. your skills and assets complement each other and give you the resources to face a wider variety of foes than either of you could take on alone 

**Steve:** Yeah, I think so too. 

**wintersoldierisgo:** you will make an excellent couple 

**Steve:** Oh! Why do you say that? 

**wintersoldierisgo:** if you intended to conceal your interest in him you have failed to do so. I say that because you work well together as a two-person team. your skills and assets are complementary and together give you the resources to face a wider variety and number of foes than either of you could defeat alone 

**Steve:** Right. But you think we’re compatible romantically?  
And, y’know, otherwise? 

**wintersoldierisgo:** there are no salient reasons to think you would not be compatible romantically  
and I have already stated that you are otherwise well-suited 

**Steve:** Right.  
I just didn’t think I was his type. 

**wintersoldierisgo:** if he has had any successful long-term romantic partnerships on this campus I am unaware of them. do you know of any? 

**Steve:** No.  
He’s dated a few people but it didn’t go anywhere.  
But that’s sort of what I mean. He asks out a lot of people. If he’s interested in me, why hasn’t he asked me out? 

**wintersoldierisgo:** he is interested in you

 **Steve:** Really? You’re not just saying that? 

**wintersoldierisgo:** I am saying it but I do so based on observation, not in an attempt to placate you  
his comments on your victories in battle, leadership skills, compassion, heroism, and of course, your physique, are strong indicators  
as is his tendency to stare at you 

**Steve:** He really stares at me?  
Sorry Bucky, I have to cut this short, there’s an ape here who might be injured. Thanks for talking with me, I’ll let you know what’s going on as soon as I have a chance! 

* * *

**hawkguy:** hey thor! it’s clint. do you know if your sibling is on campus? 

**Thunderer:** Nay!  
Loki and I are in Asgard at present! The All-Father has asked us to partake of supper with him!  
Have you need of an illusion? 

**hawkguy:** no thanks big guy  
i’m all set 

**mischiefmanaged:** talking about me behind me back, big brother? 

**hawkguy:** hi loki  
hope you’re well  
how’d you get on this chat may I ask? 

**mischiefmanaged:** you may ask, midgardian, but I make no promise of my reply 

**hawkguy:** right  
okay good talk  
hey have a nice dinner with your dad you two 

**Thunderer:** Farewell!

 **mischiefmanaged:** you have not heard the last of this, mortal 

**Hawkguy:** right okay cool  
cool cool cool cool cool 

* * *

**WarMachineRox:** bucky and clint totally have a thing  
right? 

**WinsomeWasp:** definitely 

**WarMachineRox:** do you think that means there are more sad winter soldier songwriting in our future? 

**WinsomeWasp:** actually I don't think either of them realize they like each other yet  
so we're safe for now   
and stop texting me he still gets paranoid sometimes! 

* * *

**iamironman:** we met a librarian too!  
a way less scary one! 

**Steve:** And we learned some physics! 

**iamironman:** that wasn’t physics, steve  
that was nonsense. probably magic  
god  
I hate magic 

**WinsomeWasp:** we’re trapped in a maze of moving stacks  
AKA I’m really bored tell me everything  
give me deets  
are we talking hot librarian like Rachel Weisz in the Mummy?  
or scary librarian like Madame Pince in Harry Potter? 

**Steve:** I’d say more of a Wan Shi Tong. 

**WarMachineRox:** steve who’s been showing you avatar the last airbender 

**Steve:** Tony and I have been watching it! I really like Zuko’s character arc. 

**WinsomeWasp:** of course you do, sweetie 

**WarMachineRox:** anthony edward stark  
have you been ditching flight practice to watch children’s cartoons with captain america? 

**iamironman:** I plead the 5th 

**WarMachineRox:** that was an uncharacteristic and conspicuously long delay between replies 

**iamironman:** no comment 

**wintersoldierisgo:** explain the nature of this librarian 

**iamironman:** he was an orangutan  
all he said was “ook ook” 

**WinsomeWasp:** UM is that seriously how orangutang is spelled  
omg have I been brainwashed by a 1990s mixed drink commercial 

**iamironman:** yes and yes 

**WarMachineRox:** so what was this physics stuff? 

**iamironman:** ugh  
okay so  
first of all  
we can all agree that we’re not on campus any more right

 **wintersoldierisgo:** affirmative 

**WarMachineRox:** yeah  
on the floor with the eldritch librarian, the windows looked out on a town in the desert  
so 

**wintersoldierisgo:** in addition, we are currently on the 9th floor 

**iamironman:** word  
okay so we went through that secret door  
which was awesome btw no one knock the secret door 

**WarMachineRox:** unacceptable pun count: 1 

**iamironman:** I’m gonna add some to the tower and not tell any of you naysayers *cough*janandrhodey*cough* where they are or where they go  
and you’ll just never see my secret rooms 

**WarMachineRox:** now it sounds like you’re innuendoing something 

**iamironman:** that isn’t a word 

**WarMachineRox:** it should be because you do it all the time 

**iamironman:** I think that’s on you buttercup. and reread what you just sent 

**WarMachineRox:** goddammit. I blame your influence for this, Tony 

**iamironman:** would you say I’m  
rubbing off on you 

**WarMachineRox:** inappropriate innuendo count: 3

 **iamironman:** that was 2!!!

 **WarMachineRox:** I’m counting that thing you said after we got pretzels 

**iamironman:** right so MOVING ON FROM THAT  
we went through the secret door and we were in this giant hall like a big reading room or something. it’s like, three storeys tall with desks and those green library lamps on the first floor and then card catalogs and specimen drawers and stuff on the second and then books on the third and on the top there’s this giant glass dome which we definitely do not have at school 

**Steve:** It was beautiful. The whole thing reminded me of the nave of a Gothic cathedral. The windows were foliated arches with cinquefoils and really lovely stone tracery, too.  
Oh and also the windows looked out on what seemed a lot like Victorian London. 

**iamironman:** yeah and then an orangutan fell from the sky and landed right in front of us 

**Steve:** He was lucky he wasn’t severely injured. I wonder if the layered rugs helped cushion his fall. 

**iamironman:** well that and he was a wizard 

**Steve:** True! But he seemed unable to perform magic, or at least unable to do so easily, now that he’s an orangutan. 

**iamironman:** point  
so obviously we were both like what the fuck, are you okay, etc  
and the orangutan could only say “ook ook” and seemed to be really frustrated we didn’t know what he was saying  
so he took us up this spiral staircase to where the books got really creepy 

**WinsomeWasp:** what because they were made out of paper 

**iamironman:** ha, ha  
I own analog stuff  
no because one of them had a FACE 

**WinsomeWasp:** that sounds really cool actually  
could it talk? 

**iamironman:** y’know, I didn’t check 

**wintersoldierisgo:** please return to the primary debrief 

**iamironman:** my bad winter. the point is he was gesturing a lot and going “ook ook” and then finally he climbed up a bookshelf like a tree and showed us this book 

**WarMachineRox:** I’m counting that as inappropriate innuendo: 4

 **iamironman:** you know rhodes  
I’m saying normal stuff. you’re the one who keeps interpreting it like that 

**WarMachineRox:** like that thing you said after we got pretzels? was that a normal thing to say?  
remind me what you said, will you? 

**iamironman:** MOVING ON  
the book was called Literary Hyperspace which was pretty cool actually  
anyway he showed us this part that said:  
books = knowledge = power = (force X distance ÷ time) 

**wintersoldierisgo:** could this formula be used to return us to the campus library 

**iamironman:** I mean yeah probably  
I don’t know how though  
because it’s  
y’know  
not actual physics 

**Steve:** I’m sure you’ll figure it out, Tony! 

**iamironman:** I’m standing right here steve  
but thank you 

* * *

**iamironman:** what do you think he meant when he said I’d figure it out  
and why did he say it in the groupchat  
do you think he’s mad that I haven’t found a way out of here yet?  
or because we still have to get ready for that presentation for dr. pym? 

**WarMachineRox:** tony.  
he’s not mad at you

 **iamironman:** are you sure  
I seem to make him mad a lot 

**WarMachineRox:** I’m not right there next to you seeing everything that’s happening, but I think that’s a good thing  
I’m as sure as I can be

 **iamironman:** okay  
why do you think that’s a good thing? 

**WarMachineRox:** do I really have to spell it out for you

 **iamironman:** I just don’t think steve’s that kind of guy  
I mean even if he is I wanna take him out to dinner and stuff first  
y’know? 

**WarMachineRox:** I know man 

**iamironman:** so you don’t think he’s upset that he’s stuck with me and not with one of you guys instead? 

**WarMachineRox:** tony. 

**iamironman:** fine fine fine  
I’ll shut up  
I mean okay wait but  
you won’t really tell anyone what I said after we got pretzels, right?  
especially not steve?  
because that was spoken in confidence or whatever  
rhodey?  
are you okay?  
is there another lovecraftian librarian?  
rhodey?  
c’mon jim  
okay fine  
you better be okay and just ghosting me to mess with me  
if you’re hurt or something you’re in big trouble 

* * *

**hawkguy:** hey america it’s me clint  
kate’s friend 

**MsAmerica:** Hey Clint  
Did Lucky get the pizza I ordered him? 

**hawkguy:** he did  
thanks for sending it and remembering all his favorite toppings

 **MsAmerica:** Anytime  
Do you need me for something? Because Kate and I are actually in the middle of some stuff 

**hawkguy:** right i’ll be quick  
all the doors and windows of the timeless archives disappeared and my friends are trapped in there and i was hoping you could kick open some kind of portal or something and help get them out? 

**MsAmerica:** Word  
So they’re in L-space  
(That’s the plane of existence created by the interdimensional conjunction of libraries and bookshops that pierces the fabric of the space-time continuum)  
It can be pretty cool to visit if you avoid the .303 Bookworms and other library critters 

**hawkguy:** right so  
if you’re free later do you think you could help out? 

**MsAmerica:** sure if they’re still stuck there when we’re done I’ll come check it out  
I mean assuming they don’t interfere with the nature of causality because then the concepts of before and after will become moot and the multiverse could unravel 

**hawkguy:** right  
of course  
thank you  
that would be amazing 

**MsAmerica:** in the meantime, have you asked Nico for help? 

**hawkguy:** i have not 

**MsAmerica:** Why 

**hawkguy:** because i’m afraid of her 

**MsAmerica:** Ha. Valid  
Kate says she’s telling Nico you said that 

**hawkguy:** please stop her

 **MsAmerica:** Too late  
Just buy something expensive from her Etsy shop and you’ll be fine 

**hawkguy:** right okay  
sure thing

 **MsAmerica:** Another option is JARVIS. He probably has enough data that he’s already manifested a low-level L-field at the least, if not a full L-space node. So maybe you two can get him connected to where this multiverse’s L-space network has intersected with the physical location of the Timeless Archives 

**hawkguy:** thanks for the leads america 

**MsAmerica:** Anything for my second-favorite Hawkeye ::heart emoji:: ::blowing kiss emoji:: 

* * *

**WarMachineRox:** have you met the robots yet 

**Steve:** We haven’t seen any robots. What kind of robots? Not Ultron? 

**WinsomeWasp:** definitely not Ultron 

**WarMachineRox:** hostile ones 

**iamironman:** competent ones? 

**WarMachineRox:** more or less yeah 

**iamironman:** so not doombots or a.i.m.bots then 

**wintersoldierisgo:** two primary types of robots identified  
one bipedal and humanoid the other resembling an enlarged salt or pepper shaker  
though both types aspire to eliminate humans, they are also in conflict with one another  
we used this to great tactical advantage

 **Steve:** The humanoid ones sound so far like they could be a few different types I’ve read about, but I haven’t heard of salt shaker robots like that in any Avengers, SHIELD, Guardian, or Kamar-Taj mission reports.

 **WinsomeWasp:** these looked like they were made by the same props department that worked on the first season of Star Trek  
like I’m surprised they could move and shoot energy beams at all 

**Steve:** What else can you tell us about them?  
Any vulnerabilities of note? 

**WarMachineRox:** they had catchphrases 

**iamironman:** what, like “bite my shiny metal ass”? 

**wintersoldierisgo:** though the humanoid units shared some physical characteristics with Bender Bending Rodriguez Sr., e.g. humanoid metal bodies colored silver and antennae-type protrusions from the head, these were more streamlined 

**WinsomeWasp:** yeah the bipedal ones had a kinda 1920s depictions vibe

 **wintersoldierisgo:** the robots are vulnerable to one another’s weapons and to their own 

**WinsomeWasp:** it was really helpful. they were shooting at each other as much as they were at us  
a lot of them went down under friendly fire 

**wintersoldierisgo:** we appropriated guns from the humanoid units and used them to great effect 

**WarMachineRox:** repulsor fire didn’t do too bad either 

**Steve:** What does the library where you encountered them look like? 

**WinsomeWasp:** not that different from the other places we’ve been, really  
wooden shelves. balconies and bridges and galleries 

**WarMachineRox:** and sunbeams 

**WinsomeWasp:** yeah! the sunbeams were incredibly prominent and felt really significant somehow  
I kept thinking that the angel Gabriel was gonna float down one at any moment and annunciate at me

 **iamironman:** creepy 

**WarMachineRox:** you know, for sunbeams, they really were 

**WinsomeWasp:** the dust motes floating in them looked really pretty though! I took some pics to post later  
OH omg the librarians! 

**iamironman:** do I wanna know what these librarians were 

**WarMachineRox:** they were eerie but not that bad  
just these white art nouveau things that couldn’t even move but then there these HUMAN FACES projected out of their heads which was deeply uncool 

**Steve:** Were they helpful? 

**wintersoldierisgo:** not particularly 

**iamironman:** bummer 

**WarMachineRox:** they did tell us that the library we’re in right now is an entire planet btw  
in case anyone wasn’t sure that we’re traveling between libraries in different dimensions 

**iamironman:** oh hey speaking of librarians  
the orangutan librarian showed us something else  
there are these wild thesauri we need to watch out for 

**WarMachineRox:** unacceptable pun count: 2 

**iamironman:** that’s what they’re called!!! 

**Steve:** It’s true. The Librarian gave us a book on the flora and fauna of interdimensional libraries. 

**WinsomeWasp:** we’ll keep an eye out I guess 

**iamironman:** hey so the room we just walked into has a lot of windows and skylights  
and sunbeams 

**WinsomeWasp:** watch out for robots! 

* * *

**hawkguy:** hey jarv 

**JARVIS:** Hello, Mr. Barton. How may I help you? 

**hawkguy:** do you know anything about L-space? 

**JARVIS:** I’m familiar with the concept, yes. Are you conducting research? 

**hawkguy:** uh not exactly  
i think the rest of the study group is stuck there 

**JARVIS:** I see. Preliminary scans do indicate that the Timeless Archives have been breached by a network of non-Euclidean dimensions. How can I be of assistance? 

**hawkguy:** america says that you might have your own l-space field?  
except she also said that it’s a network connecting libraries and bookshops and you’re not either of those 

**JARVIS:** I believe Ms. Chavez was simplifying for the sake of brevity. L-fields, while _primarily_ generated by libraries and bookstores, can be manifested by any large compilations of recorded knowledge. Their creation is due to the equivalence of knowledge to power, in both a metaphorical and Newtonian sense. L-fields disrupt the physical space, linear time, and reality in their immediate area. L-space is an epistemological dimension comprised of the infinite network of L-fields. 

**hawkguy:** wait how did you make italics  
i can’t make italics  
this is the campus chat app that only works on wifi and all the tech people love to complain about  
there aren’t italics 

**JARVIS:** I won’t let that stop me, Mr. Barton. 

**hawkguy:** right of course not  
okay so  
i take it recorded knowledge includes digital stuff 

**JARVIS:** Correct. Though physical collections of knowledge require a lower threshold or volume of knowledge before developing an L-field, Librarians of Time have recorded L-fields generated by digital repositories as small as 7.6529 zettabytes. I take it you are hoping to use my own L-field in order to reach those which Mr. Stark and the rest of your study group are currently traversing? 

**hawkguy:** pretty much yeah 

**JARVIS:** This is possible, but inadvisable. L-space exists perpendicular to our own relativistic reality. Prior to you observing it, we have no way of knowing where or when my own L-field will, at any given moment, connect to those encompassing the Archive. 

**hawkguy:** so I could end up in an l-field that’s one of the ones they might be in but it might be a long time before or after they’re there  
or I could end up in a totally different L-field and still be in the wrong time 

**JARVIS:** Correct. 

**hawkguy:** yeah i’m gonna go ahead and not do that 

**JARVIS:** A sensible conclusion, Mr. Barton. 

* * *

**Steve:** Are you guys okay? And are you still in the library where the robots were? 

**WinsomeWasp:** we’re good  
and no, this one is less beautiful and awe-inspiring and more cluttered and mysterious 

**WarMachineRox:** all of the books are about libraries 

**iamironman:** what, like library science? 

**WarMachineRox:** yes but also novels with libraries in them, like Neverending Story and Asimov and stuff 

**wintersoldierisgo:** there are also biographies of significant librarians  
I perused biographies of Melvil Dewey, Eratosthenes, and Joanna Cole 

**iamironman:** nothing trying to kill you? 

**wintersoldierisgo:** negative  
we have encountered no other conscious beings of any kind 

**iamironman:** good stuff  
hey so if you end up back in that sunbeam library make sure you get the fuck out immediately  
and stick to the lit parts 

**WinsomeWasp:** okay  
why? 

**iamironman:** will explain more in a few 

**Steve:** We’ve met a friendly alien. He’s very knowledgeable about the library we’re in and the dimensions we’ve been traveling through. 

**iamironman:** why do so many aliens look and speak like humans 

**Steve:** Also Tony and I are in the 51st century on another planet.  
We’re not sure what century it was when you guys were here, though. 

**WinsomeWasp:** wow  
and to think we once complained about the Archives’ wifi reception 

**wintersoldierisgo:** why can we text you but not clint 

**iamironman:** I dunno man  
the main thing is  
it turns out this library is super shady though and the dark parts could decide their treaty is over at any moment though and eat us so ttyl ::heart emoji:: 

**WarMachineRox:** unacceptable pun count: 3 

* * *

**hawkguy:** hey nat 

**NotNotNat:** about time you thought to contact me, Barton  
it’s only been *how* many hours since you got locked out of the archives?

 **hawkguy:** i was giving you time to collect intel 

**NotNotNat:** you lie like a rug, Barton  
you didn’t think I’d be able to help 

**hawkguy:** i’ve said no such thing 

**NotNotNat:** well, since you’ve asked so nicely:  
all of my surveillance devices in the library stopped working at the same time, approximately 52 seconds before you arrived and attempted to text your study group 

**hawkguy:** i hadn’t actually asked yet but thanks 

**NotNotNat:** you were about to  
my intel indicates that Fury’s bugs were disabled at the same time  
he’s been attempting to find the culprit but of course there isn’t one 

**hawkguy:** okay 

**NotNotNat:** Hill has been trying to get help from the sorcerers but they’re still on their field trip to the astral plane  
actually if they’re on schedule they’re in the mirror dimension now 

**hawkguy:** yeah I had the same problem 

**NotNotNat** : Wilson and I have been doing flyovers at regular intervals and taking readings  
which stayed in the same ranges the whole time, some going up or down a little, but overall nothing too different from the readings we get from the Sanctum Sanctorum or Haunted Stark Mansion sometimes  
generally readings like those indicate that big magic and/or interdimensional travel is happening, so not too troubling  
except 10 minutes ago everything went wild and the numbers we got kept jumping up and down by huge amounts, seemingly at random  
and it hasn’t stopped 

**hawkguy:** huh  
what do you think that means? 

**NotNotNat:** lemme get back to you on that 

* * *

**Steve:** Tony got us out of the library with the robots and flesh-eating shadows!  
He has some more information to share about that formula, too.  
How are you guys doing? What kind of library are you in now? 

**iamironman:** (it was mostly luck and that doctor guy but thanks steve)

 **wintersoldierisgo:** we are in transit but currently passing through shelves of scrolls and clay jars  
we have not encountered any hostiles since the robots 

**Steve:** Great! I’m glad you’re safe for now 

**WinsomeWasp:** god I hope the next library we get to has a little gift shop or something  
one that sells FOOD 

**WarMachineRox:** what is with you and little shops 

**WinsomeWasp:** I’m hungry okay  
I didn’t get any pretzels 

**wintersoldierisgo:** what did you learn about the formula the orangutan showed you 

**iamironman:** so the alien steve was talking about  
he seemed really surprised to see us and kept asking if we’d “been in the computer” and “what year we’d arrived” and “why we hadn’t teleported out”  
so we told him when we came from and also were like “what teleporter” and “who are you” 

**Steve:** His name is the Doctor and he knew a lot about travelling through time and different universes.  
He’s the one who told us about the shadows, too. They’re called the Vashta Nerada and they can eat the flesh off of a human body in less than a second. 

**WinsomeWasp:** WHAT 

**WarMachineRox:** so are you guys skeletons now or…? 

**iamironman:** nah, the doctor made a day-long truce with them  
so if we’re here at the same time he is we’re probably okay  
but also he didn’t think to ask how long the vashta nerada think a “day” is  
and if you’re in this library but don’t see him you have no way of knowing when you are and could get eaten  
SO try not to go there 

**WarMachineRox:** yeah I’ll be sure to tell the interdimensional libraries not to bring us there again 

**iamironman:** right so we told him how we got here and what’s been happening and he went on this whole long thing about the knowledge = power part and how much sense it makes that books could generate spacetime distortions and he was talking REALLY fast but he did say “well, that makes sense. what’s a bookshop but a genteel black hole that’s learned to read”  
except he said it all british

 **Steve:** (He’s not British though. He’s Gallifreyan.)

 **iamironman:** yeah I asked him why he has a british accent then and he was like “for all you know british people have gallifreyan accents” 

**wintersoldierisgo:** what else did you learn 

**iamironman:** RIGHT so he was very interested in the robot thingies you met  
and said something about how the daleks have always liked shakespeare  
but also he was pretty concerned that they were in the library 

**WinsomeWasp:** yeah evil robots having free rein of a planet-sized library’s worth of resources seems like pretty bad news 

**iamironman:** he had this glowing wand/laser pointer/doohickey and like pointed it at our phones and it made a little noise  
he seemed to get some sort of readings from doing that and was muttering about how the vashta nerada will hopefully take care of them 

**WarMachineRox:** hold up 

**WinsomeWasp:** yeah didn’t you say the vashta nerada ate flesh? 

**iamironman:** yeah so  
I have some icky news!  
those weren’t exactly robots 

**Steve:** The humanoid ones are cyborgs 

**iamironman:** and there are these mutated creatures living in the other ones 

**WinsomeWasp:** what the fuck 

**wintersoldierisgo:** so the casings are part of life support for living beings 

**Steve:** Yes. 

**WarMachineRox:** okay!  
let’s pretend we don’t know that and move on!

 **Steve:** Tony and the Doctor figured out how to get us all out of here! 

**WarMachineRox:** dude lead with that next time 

**iamironman:** wait wait wait don’t get too excited  
we can’t actually DO it yet 

**wintersoldierisgo:** explain 

**iamironman:** the doctor helped me program my gauntlet to pull us out of this library maze dimension thing  
It’ll be powered by whichever library we’re in  
and we should be able to amplify it using cap’s shield  
basically what it’ll do is disentangle us from the parts of libraries that are interdimensional  
so we end up in a part of a library that isn’t connected to any others  
like away from the node that links it to THIS weirdness 

**WinsomeWasp:** I don’t like this “a” library thing 

**iamironman:** right yes  
that’s the bit we couldn’t figure out  
how to get back to our version of the timeless archives  
or any version, even 

**Steve:** Especially since we haven’t found a way to communicate with anyone else. 

**wintersoldierisgo:** how would that help 

**iamironman:** we figured that the five of us must’ve all walked into a node and then gotten lost in different parts  
and because of the magical and tech protections on campus and the archives in particular, it made the whole building kinda lock out of the reality that the rest of campus is in 

**Steve:** If we could find our way back to the Archives, we could then get out of range of the node and it would probably snap us and the building back into place 

**WarMachineRox:** that’s not gonna happen any time soon 

**WinsomeWasp:** yeah and I don’t care for that “probably” bit 

**iamironman:** so what would work better is if more of our reality were physically connected to the building 

**Steve:** So if we were able to contact someone, they’d be able to do something about that. 

**WarMachineRox:** like rain? or leaves? 

**iamironman:** those would work  
a bunch of people touching it could do it too 

**WinsomeWasp:** or a lot of ants I bet 

**iamironman:** yes, ants would be great 

**WinsomeWasp:** since I can’t communicate with any ants back home though I guess it doesn’t really help 

**Steve:** Also we need to meet back up again so we don’t leave anyone behind. 

**wintersoldierisgo:** what do we do after that 

**iamironman:** sit around and wait until a bunch of pigeons land on the roof of the archives I guess 

**WarMachineRox:** that’s assuming wherever we are isn’t infested with monsters trying to kill or eat us 

**Steve:** Yes. 

**WinsomeWasp:** so how are we supposed to meet back up?  
did the Doctor say anything else? 

**wintersoldierisgo:** and are there still pretzels 

**Steve:** Sorry Buck. I got a little carried away. 

**iamironman:** I think he was gonna say something about it but then we got attacked by not-robots and were separated 

**WarMachineRox:** well  
playing marco polo across dimensions probably isn’t a good idea since it could attract all the things that want to kill us 

**Steve:** Let’s just all keep in touch about where we are. We have to end up in the same library eventually. 

**WinsomeWasp:** unless we’re in the sunbeam one 

**WarMachineRox:** right  
then we make like pietro and run 

**wintersoldierisgo:** where are you now? 

**Steve:** I think it’s a bookshop. Or maybe someone’s house. It doesn’t seem to be organized like a library, and we keep finding empty cups of tea, but there aren’t really prices on anything. 

**iamironman:** no monsters so far  
though we did meet a pretty big halloween snake  
you? 

**wintersoldierisgo:** still scrolls and clay jars 

**Steve:** Okay. Keep in touch! 

* * *

**iamironman:** hey how’s my favorite social media legend 

**WinsomeWasp:** HUNGRY 

**iamironman:** fyi steve didn’t eat all the pretzels  
I had one too

 **WinsomeWasp:** I’ll forgive you someday  
probably after I’ve eaten nonstop for a week 

**iamironman:** no one ever needs a week to forgive steve 

**WinsomeWasp:** he has a fancy metabolism  
you just eat when you’re nervous  
what’s up? 

**iamironman:** what does it mean if a guy you like acts really protective of you?  
like to the point where he actually seems anxious even though you’re both in dangerous situations all the time? 

**WinsomeWasp:** awww did steve step in front of you to shield you with his body and shield? 

**iamironman:** a few times yeah  
does he think I can’t defend myself or something?  
I have my gauntlet and nanotech and everything 

**WinsomeWasp:** oh, sweetie  
of course he doesn’t think that  
and does your armor protect you from those shadow things? because in that case you should’ve been the one protecting him 

**iamironman:** oh so actually  
the doctor said that the armor might slow them down a little but wouldn’t actually stop them and after they ate me they could still operate my armor and speak with my voice and stuff 

**WinsomeWasp:** what the FUCK  
why do all these creatures get worse every time we learn about them  
no wonder Steve was worried 

**iamironman:** so it means he likes me, right? 

**WinsomeWasp:** he definitely likes you 

**iamironman:** but I mean he’s captain america he’d protect anyone 

**WinsomeWasp:** he would but I don’t think he’d be worried like that about just anyone  
you’re safe now though, right?  
you’re in a different library dimension thing? 

**iamironman:** yeah it’s really neat actually  
there’s all this white marble and gold railings and these big 3-storey windows with giant curtains 

**WinsomeWasp:** what does the floor look like? 

**iamironman:** I dunno  
tiled?  
there’re these big patterned bits with a lot of teal that kinda look like rugs but not 

**WinsomeWasp:** what language are the books in? 

**iamironman:** lemme check  
looks like french 

**WinsomeWasp** : tony I think we’re in the same library!!!!

* * *

**hawkguy:** hey doreen it’s clint from the dog park 

**SquirrelsSquirrelsSquirrels:** Hey Hawkdude! Have you learned to talk to hawks yet? 

**hawkguy:** still working on it 

**SquirrelsSquirrelsSquirrels:** Someone should really be regulating these superhero names  
Did you know that Tigra can’t talk to cats either?  
And neither can White Tiger or Black Cat or Black Panther?! 

**hawkguy:** yeah you should pitch that to fury 

**SquirrelsSquirrelsSquirrels:** Y’know what Clint? 

**hawkguy:** what doreen 

**SquirrelsSquirrelsSquirrels:** You’re absolutely right. I’m going to add that to my calendar!  
You know, Wolverine can’t talk to wolverines either. Not Logan OR Laura  
It’s really messed up 

**hawkguy:** a travesty 

**SquirrelsSquirrelsSquirrels:** So! Who needs to be punched and/or covered by squirrels? 

**hawkguy:** uh  
the library? 

**SquirrelsSquirrelsSquirrels:** Got it. Me and the squirrels’ll be there in 5 

* * *

**Steve:** Hi Doreen!  
Thanks for bringing all those squirrels to the Archives! We couldn’t have gotten out without you. 

**SquirrelsSquirrelsSquirrels:** ||TEXT-TO-SPEECH: ENABLED||  
chiik chuk chuk

 **Steve:** Oh hello!  
Is this Tippy-Toe? 

**SquirrelsSquirrelsSquirrels:** chiik! 

**Steve:** Hi Tippy-Toe. Is Doreen around?  
If she is, would you put her on, please? 

**SquirrelsSquirrelsSquirrels:** chikk chitta  
chukk chiiiik 

**Steve:** I’m sorry, I haven’t learned Northeastern Squirrelese yet. 

**SquirrelsSquirrelsSquirrels:** chuk chit chukk 

**Steve:** Well, I wanted to thank you too, anyway.  
Thank you for going to the Archives and for being such a good friend to Doreen. I’m glad you’re Avengers. 

**SquirrelsSquirrelsSquirrels:** chittt chuk chuk chikk 

**Steve:** If you get a chance, please tell Doreen I said hi! 

* * *

**WarMachineRox:** so are you gonna tell me what all that was about 

**iamironman** : all what? 

**WarMachineRox:** man why do you keep trying this  
you and steve, man  
when we met back up in that fancy marble library  
you two had this vibe  
this “looking at each other and smiling” vibe 

**iamironman:** okay so  
first of all  
there’s a library we visited that we didn’t tell the rest of you about 

**WarMachineRox:** oh yeah?  
what kind of library? 

**iamironman:** it was the one in stark mansion actually 

**WarMachineRox:** okayyyy  
the haunted one? 

**iamironman:** no another one in another universe  
in another time too I think 

**WarMachineRox:** what did you learn something about your future or something? 

**iamironman:** no no nothing like that  
there was another captain america and iron man there 

**WarMachineRox:** so did you guys have those quantum seizure things they got in stargate sg-1? 

**iamironman:** no  
nothing like that either  
it was just really weird  
I just  
I dunno it was like I got to see myself how other people see me  
kind of 

**WarMachineRox:** yeah that sounds wild  
what did you see? 

**iamironman:** so  
for one thing  
the iron man there has a secret identity 

**WarMachineRox:** what is THAT like 

**iamironman:** I literally can’t picture it but also the steve there didn’t know it was me in the armor!  
him, tony stark, whatever 

**WarMachineRox:** wtf  
you WOULD though 

**iamironman:** and here I am right  
with my gauntlet and my arc reactor and my color scheme  
and after we convinced them we weren’t villains or lmds or whatever  
the other cap was like “mr stark why are you wearing an iron man gauntlet” 

**WarMachineRox:** “mr. stark”??? 

**iamironman:** I KNOW  
they didn’t even seem to be that much older than us!!! 

**WarMachineRox:** and I guess I don’t exist in this universe huh 

**iamironman:** of course you do  
other iron man was talking about you  
you’re an officer in the marines or something 

**WarMachineRox:** nice  
so what did you tell other cap about the gauntlet? 

**Iamironman:** well so this other tony looked panicked af  
I dunno how he emoted so hard with his armor but damn  
so I had to cover for this guy like “oh I was just working on some armor upgrades when we started traveling through the multiverse” 

**WarMachineRox:** classic 

**iamironman:** and other cap started just  
waxing poetic about all the great stuff that “mr stark” comes up with 

**WarMachineRox:** so do you finally believe steve likes you? 

**iamironman:** yes actually!!!  
It was amazing rhodey  
you should’ve seen other cap  
but he also seemed really into iron man too!!! 

**WarMachineRox:** of course he was 

**iamironman:** and oh man real steve turned PINK  
he was the color of grapefruit juice 

**WarMachineRox:** so are you gonna ask him out finally???  
  
 **iamironman:** well so  
we haven’t talked about it yet so I was gonna wait to tell you  
but so after we got separated from the doctor  
there was this whole thing with the cyborgs and shields were thrown and repulsors were blasted etc  
and words were said and anyway  
we totally made out behind a reference desk!!!  
don’t tell anyone okay 

**WarMachineRox:** fucking finally  
I thought you said you wanted to take him to dinner first 

**iamironman:** dinner will be happening!!!  
I’m gonna be classy and shit, you’ll see 

**WarMachineRox:** I’m sure I will  
hey does this mean I can tell him what you said after we got pretzels 

**iamironman:** absolutely not 

* * *

**flaptain:** Hey Steve. A little birdie told me that you had quite the day! 

**Steve:** Hi Sam! You could say that. And I hear you did, too! 

**flaptain:** Yeah I spent a lot of it flying sweeps over the Archives trying to figure out where y’all had gotten your asses to 

**Steve:** I appreciate it.

 **flaptain:** And where was that, anyway?  
I heard the term “interdimensional library labyrinth” bandied about 

**Steve:** Yeah, that’s pretty accurate. 

**flaptain:** See anything cool? 

**Steve:** There was some pretty architecture.  
Mostly though there were a lot of books and then some robots and monsters tried to kill us. 

**flaptain:** A normal day in the Academy library then 

**Steve:** Pretty much.  
There was one that in retrospect was pretty cool, actually. 

**flaptain:** In retrospect? 

**Steve:** Tony and I visited the Avengers’ headquarters in another universe and met another version of the two of us. 

**flaptain:** And that was cool?  
Did Stark try to hook up with himself? 

**Steve:** Sam. Don’t say things like that.  
Please. 

**flaptain:** ::face with halo:: 

**Steve:** Actually the other Iron Man had a secret identity that Tony helped him keep hidden from the other Captain America. 

**flaptain:** Woa. And you’re sure it was still Stark under there? 

**Steve:** His faceplate showed his eyes. So I’m sure, yeah. 

**flaptain:** Aw, you recognized him by his eyes! ::smiling face with three hearts:: 

**Steve:** Well they were blue, which was weird, but it was definitely Tony.  
The other me couldn’t stop talking about Tony OR Iron Man, and Iron Man was right there. 

**flaptain:** Classic Steve

 **Steve:** I don’t do that *in front of Tony*!  
Do I?

 **flaptain:** Eh 

**Steve:** The thing is, though. It was like the other Tony was jealous of himself?  
Like when the other Steve talked about other Tony it was like Iron Man was sad it wasn’t him, and when the other Steve talked about the other Iron Man it was like Tony was sad it wasn’t *him*. 

**flaptain:** That was a lot of pronouns but I’m following you so far 

**Steve:** And 

**flaptain:** And?

 **Steve:** And he seemed really, really in love with the other me!

 **flaptain:** Are you trying to send me into a diabetic coma because it’s working  
So when you got your Tony alone you laid one on him, right?  
Right??? 

**Steve:** Yeah ::blushing face:: 

**flaptain:** Promise me this means you stop texting me and Winter every time Tony breathes near you 

**Steve:** I don’t do that. 

**flaptain:** Whatever you say man 

* * *

**SquirrelsSquirrelsSquirrels:** ||TEXT-TO-SPEECH: ENABLED||

 **hawkguy:** ||TEXT-TO-SPEECH: ENABLED||

 **SquirrelsSquirrelsSquirrels:** chiik chikk

 **hawkguy:** woof 

**SquirrelsSquirrelsSquirrels:** chitta chiiiiik chuk 

**hawkguy:** woof  
woof 

**SquirrelsSquirrelsSquirrels:** chittt

 **hawkguy:** woof

* * *

**itstheBISHOP:** hawkeye.

 **hawkguy:** hawkeye 

**itstheBISHOP:** clint. 

**hawkguy:** kate 

**itstheBISHOP:** I hear your study group all got out of L-space safely 

**hawkguy:** yep 

**itstheBISHOP:** I also heard you didn’t need America at all  
like  
wow :) :) :)  
that’s so great :) :) :) :)  
it’s almost like :) :) :) :) :)  
you didn’t need to cockblock me  
isn’t that wild??? :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
::bow and arrow emoji:: ::bow and arrow emoji:: ::bow and arrow emoji:: 

**hawkguy:** how was I supposed to know??? 

**itstheBISHOP:** I’m fucking with you  
anyway what was your study group working on, anyway? 

**hawkguy:** well we never actually got a chance to work on it  
it was really late by the time everyone got out and jan said no one was allowed to talk to her until after she’d had at least two hours alone with tony’s cheese fridge  
and winter bucky was mounting some kind of offensive on the pretzel cart  
but we have a presentation we have to give as a group  
tomorrow in dr pym’s class 

**itstheBISHOP:** damn  
and it’s a morning class right  
what’s the topic? 

**hawkguy:** we’re supposed to pick a time in superhero history where different parts of the multiverse connected and then explain to the class what happened and how they got unconnected again 

**itstheBISHOP:** wowwwwww  
hard topic  
what’re you all gonna pick, do you think? 

**hawkguy:** kate  
please  
let me rest 

**itstheBISHOP:** whatever  
enjoy your easy A  
tell Lucky I love him better than you do 

**hawkguy:** no 

**itstheBISHOP:** ::face blowing a kiss:: ::dog emoji:: 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Usernames in order of appearance:  
> iaminonman - Tony Stark, Iron Man  
> WinsomeWasp - Janet van Dyne, Wasp  
> Steve - Steve Rogers, Captain America (he likes things to be very clear, okay?)  
> WarMachineRox - James "Rhodey" Rhodes, War Machine (I mean, War Machine does rock, so.)  
> wintersoldierisgo - Winter Soldier Bucky  
> hawkguy - Clint Barton, Hawkeye  
> WandaWitch - Wanda Maximoff, Scarlet Witch  
> Thunderer - Thor Odinson, Thor  
> mischiefmanaged - Loki (cuz Loki's the god/ess of mischief and I think _Harry Potter_ references are great)  
> MsAmerica - America Chavez, Ms. America  
> NotNotNat - Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow (as in, the person you're talking isn't not Natasha. But who can be sure?)  
> SquirrelsSquirrelsSquirrels - Doreen Green, Squirrel Girl  
> flaptain - Sam Wilson, Falcon (“Flaptain” is a nickname I’ve seen on Marvel Puzzle Quest forums for Captain America Sam Wilson and I love it. And there’s a Cap Sam in AvAc and I would die for Captain America Sam Wilson hence: Flaptain.)  
> itstheBISHOP - Kate Bishop, Hawkeye (cuz her name is Bishop and because [it’s… the BISHOP](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/7edb0ddd-3bfd-4d9a-a558-00257e54955a)) 
> 
> Libraries in order of appearance:  
> The Timeless Archives, the library on Avengers Academy campus  
> stairwell where Jan, Rhodey, and Bucky are briefly trapped - unspecified  
> library where an oboe, full brass section, and a piano accompany a women's choir - unspecified  
> library with the eldritch librarian and child army - Night Vale Public Library, from “Welcome to Night Vale”  
> maze of moving stacks - unspecified  
> library with the orangutan librarian - the Unseen University library, from the _Discworld_ novels  
> library with the robots - the Library from Doctor Who, "Silence in the Library" and "Forest of the Dead." There weren't Cybermen or Daleks shown in those episodes, but that doesn't mean they weren't there!  
> library where all the books are about libraries - from the _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ books  
> library with shelves of scrolls and clay jars - unspecified  
> bookshop with a big black and orange snake - Aziraphale’s bookshop in _Good Omens_  
>  library with white marble, gold railings, and books in French - Belle’s library from Beauty and the Beast (1991)  
> non-haunted Stark Mansion library - early 616 Avengers Mansion library


End file.
